Irene Belserion
'Introduction' Irene Belserion (アイリーン・ベルせリオン Airīn Beruserion) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also led the Irene Squad, her own personal squad, within the Empire. She is regarded as the "Scarlet Despair" (緋色の絶望 Hīro no Zetsubō) in the Empire, due to her peerless magnitude of power. She is the mother of Erza Scarlet and the creator of Dragon Slayer Magic. 'Personality' Irene appears to be a bit playful sometimes with her comrades, and likes to tease them. As shown when she playfully shrugged off Invel anger towards her, over her alleged attitude over the disappearance of their emperor. She has shown to have a bit of a over-dramatic side as she complained about doing paperwork. When serious, she has shown to criticize and be honestly blunt, even with her fellow comrades and even herself. As shown when Emperor Spriggan was defeated and sealed away, she considered it an oversight and irresponsible for the Shields of Spriggan to not even considering the possibility of that ever happening, or not showing any concern over the crown-prince Larcade Dragneel unstable mental condition. Irene is not above giving praise to others, such as when Raika unleashed his powers, Irene complimented him on his decisions and the message behind it, to present a show of force to the Alvarez Empire. However, four hundred years ago, Irene was a kind individual, having undergone political marriage to protect her country and end disputes. She was a firm believer in human-Dragon coexistence, best exemplified by her relationship with the Dragon Belserion, confiding in him her sadness at the mere thought of Dragons eating and mistreating humans, and even creating Dragon Slayer Magic so as to help the coexistence faction win the war, all with his help, all up until his death at Acnologia's hands, which left Irene particularly distraught. She was also extremely maternal, halting her fetus' growth with Magic when she was imprisoned for undergoing dragonification, and sped up the process solely to protect her. During her several hundred years of being a Dragon, Irene became obsessed with returning to her human body, and eventually, after getting it back, becoming a true human again. This obsession turned into insanity and desperation, with her trying to enchant herself onto her yet-still-unborn fetus and failing, which ended with Irene abandoning her newborn infant in Rosemary Village. This marked Irene's complete departure from how she used to be, and from here, she ultimately became the vain, cold-hearted and cruel individual in the present. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 400 years ago Irene was formerly the Queen of the Kingdom of Dragnof. A now destroyed country in Ishgar were Humans and Dragons coexisted peacefully on which she was also called the Queen of Dragons. At some point she married Rung a General from a Neighboring country for political settlement of territorial disputes. She also became pregnant with his child. One day, while in the courtyard of her castle, Irene was visited by her friend, the Sage Dragon Belserion, who had returned from reconnaissance of the Dragons on the western continent. Irene learned from Belserion that the western Dragons attack and eat humans, and that they will inevitably invade Ishgar, an idea that Irene found unthinkable. Both She and the Sage Dragon agreed that the Dragons and Humans of Ishgar had to support more then ever in this crisis but still wondered if an invasion might shake the bonds the Dragons and Humans have. Belserion, however, reassured her that he would not allow that to happen, and that he would protect the humans. Sometime after this the Dragon Civil War '''began, Irene demonstrated her ability to use '''Magical Enchantments to her subjects to give them hope that Irene would able to help her Dragon subjects defeat the western Dragons. However things began to go bad for the Ishgar Dragons side with some them betraying to the western Dragons that felt that humans were beneath them, and the overwhelming number of enemies they faced. After one of many battles, Belserion told Irene that they were going to lose, but reiterated his desire to protect the humans. This shocked her and asked him why he would go so far. Belserion noted that he owned a debt to her family to her predecessor saving his life. Which she states he had repaid long ago. Hearing Belserion's unshakable resolve, Irene resolved to enter the war and Belserion if it was possible to enchant his magic into a person to create a Dragon Slayer. While this worked and the tide in the war quickly changed to Ishgar. However some humans could not contain the power of a Dragon and were either consumed by the power or developed motion sickness because of the conflict between their draconian senses and physical bodily composition. Despite this she accompanied Belserion and her Husband to the every battlefield in the war. The war then came to end when Acnologia killed every dragon on the battlefield including Belserion much to her despair. One week after the end of the war, Irene, planted with a Dragon Seed like all other Dragon Slayers, began to turn into a Dragon. Her husband confronted her and ordered her to be locked in the dungeons calling her a monster and fearing she would become like Acnologia. She tried to deter him by revealing that she was pregnant with his child, but the man claimed her to be a liar. From then on, for three years she went through torture beaten and humiliated in public. She kept her unborn child's growth halted through. At this point Irene was completely covered in scales was visited by her husband who ordered her execution. She tried to tell him again that she was pregnant with his child. But still believing it to be a lie, he attacked her, slashing her stomach in an attempt to cut the baby out. This triggered Irene's complete transformation into a Dragon, wherein she rampaged destroying majority of the kingdom and killed her husband before flying away, claiming that she was human and wanted anyone to help her get her old body back. Around 400 years later Irene so happened to encounter Zeref Dragneel who recognizing she was Human enchanted her back into her human appearance within moments. Joyful that she regained her. Irene initially expressed her lack of care at the fact that she was still physiologically a Dragon, but was eventually struck with insanity when the physical sensations and consequences of being a Dragon carried over Sorrowful, Irene who wanted only to give birth to her child, had an idea that she could enchant her soul into her unborn child to become fully human. However after her child was born she was unable to do it because down inside she still loved her child. However she didn't trust herself to not try again in the future she chose to leave to leave at a church in Rosemary Village out of fear that one day, that feeling would fade and she would try to enchant herself into her regardless. Not long after she traveled to Alakitasia to join Alvarez Empire and serve under Zeref. She at some point enchanted two swords which became her two personal attendants and members of the Irene Squad: Heine and Juliet, respectively Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Irene along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. 'Tenrou Arc' After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, Irene attend a meeting hosted by August along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. She mused at the thought that all it took was the sealing of their Emperor to get them all to come here together, earning Invel Yura lack of patience for her behavior. When Ajeel Ramal wanted to join the war to take revenge Irene and August pointed out the strength of the other world warriors saying that it would not be easy fight and their would losses on their side as well. When August volunteered to put himself as Acting Emperor until they can possibly they can find away to unseal Zeref, Invel asked Irene if she would help him. On which agreed on the pretext she is not given any paperwork. After the meeting Irene uses her Eye Magic that she placed all over Ishgar to get a look at the Alliance. On which she Raika use his Lighting Based Art in a show military force. She knew what it meant and was slightly shocked and impressed by the power and thus knew he message behind. 'Relationships' Family Rung Her husband was a general from a neighboring country who married her for political reasons. They fought together in the Dragon Civil War, along with the Sage Dragon Belserion, eventually Irene became pregnant with his child. While it was noted that marriage was not out of the love, but the two appeared to have a respectful relationship with Irene even becoming pregent with his child. However, their relationship turned sour when the Dragon Seed within Irene began to slowly turn her into a dragon, for which her husband quickly condemned her as a monster like Acnologia. For the next three years he had her tortured and humiliated, then when told her execution had been set, she pleaded with him to spare their child, for which Irene had placed an enchantment on her baby to pause the birth. Her husband didn't believe her, so he slashes her stomach to prove himself right, but it only triggered her transformation into a dragon, and in her rage for her husband's attempt on their child's life, Irene killed him. Erza Scarlet Erza is Irene's daughter, however Erza is unaware of her existence, as Irene is unaware if she is still alive, as she abandoned her after she was born. Before even Erza was even born, Irene was very material towards her, as she even halted her child birth, while she was being imprisoned and tortured, with her magic for three years. When her husband attempted to prove she was lying about their child, he slashed her stomach and would have killed Erza, had not Irene enraged herself and killed him after turning into a dragon. However after being turned into a dragon, and being cursed with physiologically a Dragon, which means she couldn't eat or sleep, she eventually drove into a state of madness and desperation she decided to enchant herself onto Erza after she were to born, slowly begining to lose her material love. However after she was born, Irene couldn't muster the willpower to enchant herself onto Erza, so she decided to leave her in Rosemary Village out of fear that one day, that feeling would fade and she would try to enchant herself into her regardless. However as the two have yet to meet, it is unknown if Irene still has any material love towards Erza. Alvarez Empire As a member of the Spriggan 12, Irene is very loyal towards her empire, and is held in high regard by the people. Like the other Shields, she showed great concern over the future of the empire, over the loss of the emperor and a possible panic from the people if they should find out. She even stated it would unwise to have the empire join in the war against the Alliance, stating it would not be a simple conquest but an actual war for them, where loses would occur on their side too. Like the other Shields, she is now a co-ruler of the empire, ruling in secret to prevent from the people learn of the truth of their emperor. 'Spriggan 12' As second in command and second strongest member of the 12 Irene is well respected her peers. Her power has described terrifying. The only person in the group that Irene has spoken to on equal terms is the group leader August. She also appears to terrify some of the members, whereas as well all the members refer as Lady or Miss as a sign of respect. Among all the 12, the one she mostly interact with is Neinhart, who refers to her as "Lady Irene", and he appears to know of the relationship between her and Erza Scarlet. August As the leader of the 12 Irene respects him greatly and is the only one the 12 that she speaks too in casual manner. It has been also noted that she is only that could August who could defeat him in a one on one fight. She also agreed with to help run the Empire as his Advisor. Neinhart She seems to have a good relationship with Neinhart, and as a proof of trust between the two, Neinhart knows of Irene history regarding her daughter Erza. As a sign of respect Neinhart refers to Irene as "Lady Irene". Ajeel Ramal ' Irene appears to have respectable relationship with the latter. As he listened to the fact and was able to persuade him not to go to war with Alliance. She did remind the latter not underestimate Ishgar Wizards as some a she and a couple of other members hail from it. 'Jacob Lessio ' 'Invel Yura God Serena She appears to have a slight respect for the latter despite being the newest member. Though this might because the both hail from Ishgar. Larcade Dragneel Like the other Shields, she is wary about his unstable mentality, and considers him "insane", and like the rest she was against the idea of him becoming the new emperor. She lamented on how they never discussed about Larcade's condition when he was first in line for the throne. Irene Squad Her two squad members Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun, were once two swords before she enchanted them into life-like beings and give them personality's as well. Heine and Julliet are very loyal to their creator, and always refer to her as "Lady Irene", and Irene in turn is quite attached to them, she even refers to them as her "children". Zeref Dragneel As a member of the Spriggan 12 and the strongest woman of the group, she follows her emperor commands and like the rest is loyal to him. Unlike most Spriggans, she will raise her opinion even if its against her emperors wishes, and is not above criticizing him for his faults. Irene first met Zeref while she was still a dragon, and he gave her back a human body, and since then Irene has been grateful towards Zeref ever since. After the battle of Tenrou Island, in honor of him she agreed to help run the Empire until the possibility he can be unsealed. Alliance Much like the rest of the 12, she considers the Alliance her enemies for imprisoning her emperor, Zeref. But like some of her fellow Shields she doesn't want to seek war with them, knowing they are more powerful than she thought and knowing it wouldn't be a simple conquest but an actual war which will insure loses on their side. She appears to also have a healthy respect for some wizards in the Alliance because the hail from Ishgar and because she originally came from it. However, despite not seeking war with them and deciding to focus on ruling the empire instead, she is still wary of them as she placed several magic eyes to monitor between the borders of her empire and Ishgar. [[Raika|'Raika']] When using her eye magic to spy on the borders between her empire and Ishgar across the sea, she witness him displaying his power and impressed. She knew the message behind when Raika used his power to make a sea of electricity, as a show of force to further discourage the Alvarez Empire from invading, to which she praised him for. Acnologia Irene has a long deep grudge against the Black Dragon. As Irene was the creator of Dragon Slayer Magic, Acnologia was also one of the first Dragon Slayers and fought together in the Dragon Civil War on the same side. However, later Acnologia went rogue and went on a killing everyone in his path, whether they be dragon or human, then later on becoming one of the most terrifying wizards in history. Among the countless victims, was the Sage Dragon Belserion, a close friend and supporter of Irene, to which Irene swore she would avenged. However because of Acnologia actions, Irene husband noticed how Irene was beginning to go through the same stages as he did when he turned to a dragon, which led to Irene good name being ruined, imprisoned, tortured and humiliated. It is unknown how Irene reacted to Acnologia's death by Chitsujo hands, or if she even knows of Acnologia's death either. 'Powers and Abilities' As second-in command of the Spriggan 12, and the elite Guards for Emperor Spriggan (also know as Zeref Dragneel), Irene is an extremely powerful mage. As stated to be the strongest female member of the group, and the only one of them who can match with their leader August, she is one of the strongest mages within the Wizard World. As the creator of Dragon Slayer Magic, Irene is to be extremely skilled with this magic, as shown 400 years ago, she fought in the Dragon Civil War, and survived until the end, which is a testament of her strength and skill. Immense Durability: Enhanced Agility: Master Weapons Specialist: Keen Intellect: 'Irene is a very intelligent and knowledgeable woman, with centuries of experience and wisdom. She is also very perceptive, as she instantly figured the message behind Raika displaying his power as a show of force, as a attempt to discourage the Alvarez Empire from invading Ishgar. 'Magic Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12 and a human turned dragon, Irene has an immense reserves of Magic more so than any her comrades, apart from the leader of the group August. She is held as the strongest female of the Spriggan 12, and is said to be the only one mage who is capable of defeating August. With some members of the 12 fearing because of this. She is noted to be the second strongest member of the 12. Her magic has been to be similar to her own Erza Scarlet. Enchantment (付加術 Fukajutsu): Irene is skilled in the art of Enchantment. Able to create living human like being from swords and give them personalities as well. She is also capable altering living beings, landscapes and even humans into animals. Her skill is even the emperor Zeref. She does this by adding her own magic power into the things listed above and thus altering them to her desire. Another example is that she was able to make a piece of wood as strong as steel. Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): *'Berserker' (狂戦士バーサーカー Bāsākā): *'Deus Zero' (神の無加デウスゼロ Deusu Zero): Dragon Form: * Immense Strength: * Dragon Roar: * Flight: * Enhanced Magic Power: ** Enhanced Enchantments *** Deus Sema: Eye Magic (眼の魔法 Me no Mahō): Universe One (ユニバースワン Yunibāsu Wan): Flight: Master Sensor 'Trivia' Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Category:Wizard Category:Immense Power Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Neutral Category:Mythical Creature Transformation Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Former Noble/Royal Category:Ocular abilities Category:Mothers Category:Shapeshifting Category:Wife Category:Ex-Wife Category:Widow/Widower Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Keen Intellect Category:Slayers Category:Rulers Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Parents Category:Irene Squad Category:Weather Manipulation Users Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World Category:Space Manipulation Users